Protecting the name
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Under a concrete overpass, Elecktra tries to save her dear friend. Even when she must use his Ren to save him from the darkness of dead. Rated for dark themes and character death. MarikxOC


Me: OKAY! I officially hate my muse. While I should have been working on my other stories, she's running off on me and reappearing with a new random plot bunny. -.-'' Anyways. I will warn you that there is character death and dark themes. Heehee, I'm just mean to poor Marik like that.

Marik: Oh thanks.

Me: Oh don't worry, I love you, it's just fun to be mean to characters.

E: Be glad that it wasn't worse.

Me: Disclaimer, Anyone?

Ryou: Sorceress of the Night does not own or claim the characters of Yugioh, just Elecktra and her own characters that she created on her own.

Me: Thanks Ryou! Have a cookie. *Gives Ryou a cookie*

Ryou: ^.^

Me: Anyways, Happy reading! Oh and there are references to other things, as well as a dumb blonde remark, if I offended you by putting that in there, I apologize. If I didn't and you find it funny, go ahead and laugh.

* * *

I gritted my teeth as the sight in front of me unfolded. Two teen boys with platinum blonde hair and dark skin fought under the concrete overpass. I peered out from behind the pillar that served as my hiding place. I grimaced at the sight of a dark ruby puddle on the concrete. Blood.

"I warned you." I overheard Malik tell his other half. I scooted closer, pressing my back against the cold cement and drew my staff from the Duat.

"Running wasn't going to help you." I twitched slightly. That demon messed with the wrong girl. No one harms my friends and gets away with it. I peeked out from behind the pillar to see the smaller form, Marik was hopelessly fighting back. I knew I needed to help him. He was always there for me when ever I was in danger. I thought about the times I tried to push him away. He was one of the only ones that stayed by my side though everything, no matter the risk. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Malik laugh coldly.

"So long my weaker half, I think I'll claim what was supposed to be mine!"

"No!" Marik weakly said as Malik readied himself to kill his host.

"Hey Malik!" I called, jumping out from behind the pillar. Marik's dark side turned and I sent a bolt of white crackling light at him from my left hand. It hit him square in the chest and sent him into a wall, dazing him. I rushed to Marik's side and hugged his body. My staff landed with a clatter on the concrete ground.

"Marik, do you dare die on me." I told him and he moaned. My heart fluttered. I pressed one hand against his chest and swallowed when I felt warm liquid soak my hand. I cursed.

"I'm surprised at you, Elecktra." I froze and glanced over my shoulder. In the dim light, I could see that Malik was getting up. I swallowed and hugged Marik closer, praying to every god to protect us.

'This can't be the end. I can't die at sixteen.' I thought desperately. That thought scared the hell out of me. Out of the blue, I heard screaming. I turned in time to see Malik slowly disappearing.

"What?" I wondered as his body turned into black mist.

"CURSE YOU MERANE!" He cried as the mist disappeared. Just like that he was gone. It took a moment for my mind to register the reality of the situation.

"Oh Ra, Marik." I muttered. I lite a light and let it hover above and swallowed at the sight. A gash stretched across his chest and he was losing a lot of blood. I cursed. I cradled his head with my arm.

"No, please." I pleaded helplessly. I had already lost so many of my loved ones, I couldn't bare the thought losing him too. I pressed my forehead against his, my hair brushing against his face.

"Marik..." A tear slipped from my eye and fell onto his cheek. He reached up and brushed his fingers against my face.

"Why are you crying for me?" He winced, like talking made him hurt more.

"I-I don't..." I choked, the words lodging in my throat. Maybe all the magicians of the House were right along. I was a fool, a simple girl that was blinded by her love that could never be.

"You can't die." Salty tears soaked my face as I buried it into the crook of Marik's neck. I took in the sweet smell of his wheat blonde hair as he ran a hand though my thick black purple locks.

"I don't want you to leave..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Elecktra." I looked up at him to see pure love for me in his lavender eyes. His hand cupped my cheek.

"I wasn't strong enough to stop him." His head went slack and his hand went still. Shock washed over me in thick waves.

"M-Marik? Marik!" I clung to his body for dear life. Tears stung at my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I'm stubborn and I learned a long time ago that showing emotion can show weakness. I'm strong, or at least I like to think so, but that didn't matter at that moment. The one thing that truly had any weight on me was gone. I looked up at the sky.

"WHAT GIVES YOU GODS PLEASURE IN TORTURING ME!?" I screamed at the sky. I hugged Marik's body again as I let the tears slip from my eyes and fall onto his face. Sobs tore from my throat and I did nothing to quiet them. He was gone. I had failed him.

'Elecktra...' I didn't respond to the voice inside the corner of my mind. 'Elecktra, you can help. You know you can.' I wiped my eyes.

'How?'

'By knowing his Ren.' She answered simply.

'His Ren?' I asked slowly.

'His secret name.' She told me patiently. 'Knowing someone's secret name gives you power over that being. It's a single powerful word that is their identity.' She instructed me how to ask for his ren.

'How is that possible, he's dead.'

'Not completely. If you don't act now, he will be. ' She whispered me the spell and I touched my fingers to his forehead.

'Marik, if you can hear me, I can help you. But in order to do that, I need your Ren.' At first, I didn't feel anything, but after a moment I felt a faint jolt enter my fingertips. I saw his memories and each time of his life was surrounded by a color. I saw him as a little boy playing with Odion and when Odion killed a cobra and sucked out the poison. Those memories were tinted in blue. Then I saw the night he became a tombkeeper and having his own father cut scars into his back. I winced at that memory. It was tinted in crimson red. I saw Malik taking control for the first time, then seizing control and attacking me during Battlecity, those memories were tinted dark blue purple, almost black. Then the last group of memories I saw was those of me. Him watching me get a better control and understanding of my powers as a small ten year old. Me saving him from his darker half and him comforting me whenever I was hurt by my stepfather, or the nightmares of the night when I lost everything came to the surface. Tears stung at my eyes when I saw those memories. Each one was tinted in gold, happiness. Him and me sitting under one of the trees in the park with me lying on his chest and playing idly with his hair. When ever I gave him a kiss, how he was blush and I would laugh at him for being such a schoolgirl about something as simple as a kiss. How awkward he was when he told me he loved me. Those were the memories that would probably fade if I lost him. With his last bit of strength, he told me his secret name. My hand felt to his chest and I spoke his name. (I'm not going to say it.) I watched as my magic traveled down his body and gathered around his wound. It was slowly erased, until it was replaced with soft skin. He moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

'It worked!' I smiled, tears of happiness coming to my eyes.

'Thank you, Mistress.' I could picture the woman smiling kindly. (Which she was.)

'You're very welcome, Elecktra. Just promise that you wouldn't let him go.' I smirked.

'I promise... And I'm a scary magician that keeps her promises.' Mistress chuckled at that and disappeared back into her corner of my mind.

"E?" Marik asked, confused. "H-How are you here?" I chuckled and hugged him.

"I revived you, Dumb blonde." I looked up to see a mock look of hurt in his eyes and I giggled.

"How?" I touched his nose with one of my slender fingers, winking.

"Magician's secret. Don't you know the phase: 'A magician NEVER reveals her secrets.'?" Marik frowned and I laughed.

"Come on, lets get you home, before Ishiuz has a fit." He leaned heavily on me as I half carried, half dragged him back to the house. I was right, Ishiuz was having a fit about Marik going out alone with his dark side on the streets. Ishiuz and Odion were bandaging him up as I watched. I held back the fact that Marik nearly died fighting. Ironically, fighting to save me. True, I didn't tell him that I had used his secret name and saw all his memories, but I thought that it was a better idea that he didn't know. Besides, he wouldn't understand what it meant to know someone's ren. It, as Mistress said, is someone's identity, every single experience they had been though put into a single, very powerful word. Like I told Mistress, and I swore this silently while I was watching Marik beginning bandaged. I would protect his secret name with my life, and I will protect it until I die. I promise that... And I'm a scary magician who does everything to keep her promises...

** The End.**


End file.
